


Alone Together

by paradossodimenta



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: All the smoogi ships are featured in some way, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fake Dating, Fluff and Angst, Hiyori and nagisa are in an open relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Open Relationships, Pining, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, accidentally falling in love, gotta wait till the end to find out what his happy ending is, sex as a coping mechanism, they don't show up but they are mentioned, vague mentions of ibara and natsume
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Revolutions were always bloody. The names of the heroes and the fallen are forever etched into people's memories. Aoba Tsumugi never expected to become anything useful in his life. He certainly never expected Tenshouin Eichi to reach out his hand and ask him to create a new world with him.Following the course of Tsumugi's time during the war while he was the leader of Fine. Includes the subjugation of the oddballs. Recommended to read elements and marionette (perhaps a little wondergame too) unless you don't mind spoilers regarding the war era.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakuma Rei, Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi, Aoba Tsumugi/Tomoe Hiyori, Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi, Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori, Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. A Beginning and an End

**Author's Note:**

> I did warn you all that I was working on something for reimugi with a lot of pain.  
> This whole fic started out with me thinking about Hiyori fake dating Tsumugi cause he's flirty and bored like that and then it became this painful as fuck fic that has destroyed me.  
> I hope you all enjoy this pain too.

Becoming the leader of a unit of idols wasn’t something Aoba Tsumugi ever thought would happen to him. He supposed it didn’t really mean much in the grand scheme of things. Individual or unit being an idol at Yumenosaki didn’t really mean all that much anymore. Perhaps there was a time when everyone worked hard but those days were long gone and the few people who still worked hard were singled out and bullied relentlessly. One time Tsumugi had come across a group of guys ganging up on some poor kid with glasses. It wasn’t his place to interject, all he would do was incur the delinquiets ire. He vaguely knew the poor kid from his class and he did feel badly for ignoring the scene of bullying but he reasoned that there was nothing to be done about it. Scenes like these were common. Bullying, destruction of school property, and overall laziness. 

This was the norm in Yumenosaki. Thugs ruled the school. The student council and the teachers didn’t have the power to control the rampage. Things would be changing soon though. Tenshoin Eichi had enlisted Hasumi Keito and himself to create a change. It had started with naming the five oddballs. Raising five people high above everyone else to be seen as beyond human. Tsumugi had hoped it would encourage everyone to work hard, giving a bunch of idols an idol so to speak. It seemed it didn’t quite work that way and the oddballs got bullied along with anyone else who tried too hard. 

This year would be different though. Eichi had become student council president, replacing Sakuma Rei, and Eichi had plans and Tsumugi was to help him. It filled the easy going lad with a sense of purpose. If he could be Eichi’s weapon that would change the world then he didn’t care if he ended up rusted and broken. Even if everyone else grew to hate him it would be okay if Eichi continued to smile at him and call him friend. 

Tsumugi would be the leader of Fine and manage their fellow second years, Tomoe Hiyori and Ran Nagisa. Eichi would be the student council president and clear their path for them while Keito and his unit Akatsuki would work from the shadows to take out any enemies before they became a real threat. The poor students had no idea that a war was already brewing. Only the oddballs had a clue but no one would side with them anymore, they were pariahs. Tsumugi was able to live with being the villain because he believed it was all for the end goal. The ends justify the means. Even if he was all alone he was all alone with the rest of Fine. 

* * *

The beginning of their second year seemed to start off easy. Tsumugi was in charge of getting Nagisa and Hiyori to show up to practices and lessons. They naturally shined and Tsumugi did his best to support them so they could show off their radiance. It would be the usual when they start going after the oddballs. It was important for them to all know their roles in the unit and to match themselves up as best they could. Hiyori and Nagisa seemed to naturally fit together well. For his part Tsumugi believed that he and Eichi also fit naturally together. It was just mixing the two couples together into a four person team that proved difficult and so he suggested they try something one day after practice. 

“Hiyori-kun, you’re always spending all of your time with Nagisa-kun.” He began, feeling only a small bit of nervousness when his unit mates all looked at him. He was seen as a jellyfish most times so for him to speak his mind must have startled them. “I think that Nagisa-kun should spend time with Eichi-kun and that you and I should spend time together.” he finished. 

“Oh?” Hiyori smiled, teasing and catlike. “Is this your subtle way of saying you’re tired of mooning over Eichi-kun and you wanna get with a real man?” 

His answer left Tsumugi blushing and sputtering while Eichi gave the greenish haired man a look that could kill. “Oh? Is that what you call yourself? And here I thought you were some kind of mollusk.” 

“Ah, ah, d-don’t fight. This is why I didn’t suggest you two hang out together. Nagisa-kun and I already get along as best we can," Given that Nagisa seemed to look down at Tsumugi whenever he ackloednged his existance. In reality Tsumugi just knew trying to befriend Nagisa anymore would just result in nothing. "and I don’t think any amount of time together will make you two get along but we can’t get any better if we keep staying in the same two groups.” Tsumugi quickly interjected before the two rich boys could really fight it out. Nagisa of course wasn’t going to interpret, Tsumugi was half convinced the boy was daydreaming. “So I’ll spend time with Hiyori-kun and Eichi-kun will spend time with Nagisa-kun, okay?”

“Hmph, I guess I’m not opposed. After all, I know Nagisa-kun would never cheat on me.” Hiyori chirped, grinning again like he had somehow won a great prize. 

Tsumugi felt a small twinge of regret, was spending so much time with Hiyori really a good idea? He felt a little tired already. It was so that Fine could be stronger though and he had to remind himself of that. If it was Eichi’s movement then Tsumugi would endure. And so as practice ended Tsumugi walked home with Hiyori instead of Hiyori walking with Nagisa. Nagisa and Hiyori lived together so they’d still have plenty of time for each other. This way the people in their unit who weren’t as close could try and get better at breathing together. They would do this for the rest of the spring. Tsumugi walking Hiyori to his home and then to his own and Nagisa walking with Eichi to his home before meeting back up with Hiyori. 

After about two weeks of spending time with Hiyori during lunch, after practice, and walking home the young man invited Tsumugi over to his house after school instead of splitting up. 

“You’re the one who said we needed to bond.” is what Hiyori said when Tsumugi questioned it. He had suggested it and he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to go to the Tomeo house. He just felt a little uncomfortable. It's not as if he hadn’t been to Eichi’s house before but he still felt out of place going to such large mansions. It always felt like he was an invader or like anything he touched would somehow lose its value. 

“Don’t worry, my parents and brother are overseas right now. I have the whole house to myself!” Hiyori kicked off his shoes at the entrance before doing a spin with his arms out to fully accept his home alone status. 

Tsumugi laughed nervously. “Ah, Hiyori-kun were you lonely all by yourself, is that why you wanted me over?” he didn’t think it was really the case but the look he got from Hiyori made him wonder if he was right. Even if Hiyori didn't say it Tsumugi knew Nagisa also wasn't home. The enigmatic youth was in Kyoto with the rest of his class. Hiyori was likely lonely since the school had decided to split the two second year classes into two separate trips and so he was unable to spend that time with Nagisa. 

“You know, you act like you’re a nobody and that probably plays well with our enemies so they think less of us and underestimate us but you’re actually sharper than you look aren’t you?” Hiyori mused, his smile playful still as he led Tsumugi back into his bedroom. The young man flopped himself on his bed, flailed out before rolling over to watch Tsumugi nervously settle down on the floor. “Why are you in Fine anyway?”

“Huh?" The question caught him off guard. 

“Why are you in Fine, Tsumugi-kun? Nagisa-kun and I signed a contract. We’re here because it benefits us socially and financially. It’s not the same for you though is it. You’re here for a personal reason right?”

“Eh? Eh? I-I-I’m not sure what you mean, Hiyori-ku--” He was caught off by Hiyori suddenly rolling up from his bed. 

“You’re in love with Eichi-kun, right?” 

The question was so blunt and brazen and it left Tsumugi’s head spinning. Hiyori had made jokes before about him 'mooning' over Eichi, but to have it asked so directly was completely different. He opened his mouth to deny the accusation but his voice choked. He had felt something for Eichi ever since they first met. It wasn’t a feeling he had a name for. He just knew that Eichi needed him and being needed was something he wasn’t used to. His parents didn’t need him, his brother didn’t need him, his classmates and ‘friends’ didn’t need him, but Eichi did. It was such a strong feeling that Tsumugi assumed all this time it was loyalty or gratitude but Hiyori’s question brought so many things into perfect clarity. Oh gods, he was in love with Eichi. 

It seemed Hiyori was smiling like the cat that ate the canary while Tsumugi was left with his mouth hanging open trying to remember how to use language. “I, that’s, I-I’m not sure why that would be important, Hiyori-kun.”

There it was, not a rejection nor a lie but a redirect. Hiyori just chuckled and slid himself off his bed in order to sit across from Tsumugi. “Because, like you said I’m lonely and I’m bored.” he offered with a wink and a smile that held more than enough mischief. “I was thinking that if you liked Eichi-kun then it’d be kinda fun to steal you and if you didn’t then you might prove to be a fun distraction.”

“E-Eh? I-I don’t think I’m following very well. I-I thought you and Nagisa-kun…” he trailed off too embarrassed to bring it to words or to acknowledge that Hiyori was most definitely making a ‘move’ on him. This hadn’t been what he intended when he suggested they become closer as a unit. 

Hiyori rolled his eyes with a huff as if Tsumugi was the most dense person in the entire world which was possibly true. “Nagisa-kun and I aren’t exclusive or anything. He accepts my open nature. I’m suggesting that we have some fun. You think I’m handsome right, Tsumugi-kun?” 

It seemed Hiyori had a special gift for asking questions that threw Tsumugi for a loop and when the greenish blonde leaned closer into Tsumugi’s personal space he was quick to agree. “Y-Yes, of course you’re very handsome. I-I-” 

“Don’t think about it too much,” Hiyori offered, his smile taking on a gentle side as he placed his hand on Tsumugi’s thigh and when the other boy didn’t pull away he leaned his face in. Meeting the amber eyes of his unit mate to make sure he wasn’t entirely freaked out before closing his eyes and lying his lips briefly on the other’s. Tsumugi didn’t kiss back to which Hiyori took no offense. He was putting the poor boy through the emotional ringer. The flirty young man pulled back to gauge the blue boy's reaction. “We can date secretly if you want or…” his smile took on a dark hint again and Tsumugi shuddered despite himself, blinking trying to remember how this came about. “We could let our classmates know, including Eichi-kun. Maybe if he thinks you’re unattainable he’ll finally notice you.” he offered as he leaned back again to let Tsumugi decide. 

It was a lot to take in all at once. He had spent his school days unaware of his attraction to Eichi. He knew that he liked boys, a certain devilishly handsome senior last year had introduced him to his first boy crush. Even so, it wasn’t like he really thought he could do anything to pursue Eichi. They were preparing to fight a war together, they had no time for romance. Yet Hiyori’s suggestion also seemed both outlandish and nice. Tsumugi had steeled himself to the idea that he was going to lose a lot of people this way and even if Eichi really never did see him as anything more than his sword it would be nice to have a companion. Perhaps the dull ache of loneliness would be filled by Hiyori’s idea. If nothing else Tsumugi was a natural people pleaser and easy going person so it wasn’t like he had any strong objections to dating Hiyori anyway. 

“We’re still idols, Hiyori-kun. We need to be smart about this.” Tsumugi warned but Hiyori just responded by laughing and leaning back in to kiss Tsumugi again, this time the blue haired boy kissed back. 

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be smart, promise.” He suggested before moving in a way to readjust Tsumugi’s face. “But first we gotta practice your kissing. You’re such a clear amatuer. You’ll never win over Eichi-kun with such a poor technique. Just consider me your kissing sensei.” the boy winked leaving Tsumugi blushing and unable to form a proper rebuttal before Hiyori was kissing him again. 

Dating Hiyori turned out to not be too much different from not dating him outside of a few small changes. Tsumugi still performed his normal daily routine without much fanfare. The difference primarily occurred when they were together as a unit. Hiyori would dot on Tsumugi and make sure he was rested or had water. They would share kisses in the hallway, hold hands, and Hiyori would come over to Tsumugi's desk and lean on it whenever Eichi was around. For Tsumugi he started to wonder if this would really make Eichi jealous of it it was just a fun way for Hiyori to get on Eichi's nerves more so than normal. Outside of school they walked home casually and when they got back to Hiyori's home it was a mix of tsumugi trying to get them to study and do homework and Hiyori trying to kiss Tsumugi more and get him to unwind and 'let off some steam'. 

A little over a month of 'dating' Hiyori and Eichi came to the library to help Tsumugi with his committee duties.  Their conversation was light and casual, Tsumugi putting away books while Eichi flipped through one until Eichi finally got to the heart of why he was here. “You and Hiyori-kun seem close.” 

“Well, yes, that was the purpose of splitting the four of us up so we could connect better. Are you not getting along well with Nagisa-kun?” He asked as he climbed down from the ladder without incident to meet Eichi’s gaze. 

“We get along yes, I just couldn’t help but notice that you and Hiyori-kun seem closer than just friends.” 

Once again Tsumugi was unable to deny the truth nor try out a lie and redirected instead. “We’re comrades in arms preparing for the fight of our lives, aren’t we? I’m also close with Eichi-kun.” he offered and his wishy washy way of speaking seemed to work because Eichi just sighed and closed his book, handing it to the young man. 

“Just be sure to not let this affect our performances. I won’t allow anyone to ruin our plans.” He warned, his gaze stern before he turned to leave. 

Tsumugi wasn’t quite sure if that was the kind of attention he had wanted from Eichi. There was no way anything was going to prevent them from taking action soon. His relationship with Hiyori was casual and ‘fun’. Those were the other boy’s words and Tsumugi knew that he couldn’t let any feelings or lack thereof keep him from fighting by Eichi’s side. 

Despite Eichi’s worries they grew stronger as a unit and while they remained seen as the ‘underdogs’ they were being seen in a favorable light even as the oddballs were being scorned. Tsumugi wanted to visit Natsume during this time but was kept busy with his unit activities and with ‘dating’ Hiyori. When he did get a chance to see the redhead he was almost always with a fellow oddball or two or with a strange orange haired boy in his class. Tsumugi contented himself with the idea that Natsume was fine and that he had others to care for him. After all, they were going to create the greatest happiness for the greatest number. So be it if a few dreams got crushed along the way. 

With spring past Eichi was ready to move and challenged the reigning champions, Valkyrie. Even though Valkyrie was falling out of favor and Fine was gaining strength it was still nerve wrecking leading up to the live. Tsumugi was in the same club as most of Valkyrie and even though Nazuna wasn’t in the club he was often around because the rest of them were. Tsumugi knew them and would even call them friends. Undying loyalty to Eichi came above all us and Tsumugi was able to tell himself that they would be fine even after they lost. Tsumugi hadn’t expected the ‘malfunction’ and was unable to hear what Eichi told Shu that hurt him so greatly. For a brief wavering moment Tsumugi felt like maybe this wasn’t right but then Eichi had taken his hand and they were on stage and Valkyrie’s woes were pushed to the back of his mind as they won their first victory against the oddballs and solidified their hold on the school. 

After that Tsumugi's rare visits to the handicrafts club became nonexistent. He wasn't dense enough to think that his presence would be welcome. Shu didn't come to school very much at all after his loss. Nazuna and Mika were shaken as well. If Tsumugi reached his hand out to them know it would be slapped away as the best case scenario. Tsumugi vented these mixed feelings to Hiyori one night at his house. He was sat down beside Hiyori's bed and the man in question was playing with some strands of his dark hair. 

"I didn't hear what Eichi-kun said either but it seemed like he really wanted to talk on Valkyrie, huh? He's always talking so highly of Hibiki-kun but when it comes to the others he can be quite nasty. It's not cute at all." Hiyori lamented which earned a weak smile from Tsumugi. "Honestly, I still don't get how you can love such a jerk when you have someone pretty and wonderful right here." 

This time Tsumugi let out a weak chuckle. "Nagisa-kun is number one in Hiyori-kun's heart and Eichi-kun is number one in mine. That makes sense doesn't it?" he offered and Hiyori sighed dramatically cause it did indeed make sense but he still didn't get how Tsumugi could like Eichi so much. 

"So like, you feel guilty for hurting Shu-kun and the others?"

"Hmmm no, not quite. I think we're doing the right thing and I'm sad to see them hurt but I don't regret beating them. It's more like I hope they can move past this and smile again. Wars don't last forever, after all." 

He turned his head to smile at Hiyori who used this chance to duck down and kiss him. "Maybe you and Eichi-kun really are meant for each other. Neither one of you makes a whole lot of sense but at least you've gotten better at kissing." the greenish blonde male slid himself off of his bed and into Tsumugi's lap, making a show of tossing the book that had been there previously. 

"Ah, Hiyori-kun is being clingy again." tsumugi laughed before letting out a surprised gasp when the man he was just teasing took a fist full of his hair and yanked his head back. "A-Ah H-Hiyori-kun, t-that hurts." 

"Oh? So you do feel pain. I had been curious about that." Hiyori's smile didn't match his eyes and Tsumugi gasped again this time when Hiyori planted his lips on his neck. 

"E-Eh? H-Hiryoi-kun w-what are--?"

Hiyori released his hair, letting the hand slide down the back of his neck instead. "Distracting you." he mused and placed another light kiss on his neck, liking the way Tsumugi's face burned. "Don't think just feel. You've never had sex, right? Just tell me when something doesn't feel right or you want me to stop."

"S-sex?! H-Hiyori-kun y-you don't have to do that!" Tsumugi protested, placing his hands on Hiyori's hips to attempt to push him out of his lap but Hiyori held on tighter. 

"I know I don't have to. I _want_ to." Hiyori purred against his neck and it made Tsumugi shudder. He couldn't deny that Hiyori was attractive and that he was interested in the idea of sex and in forgetting about these nagging feelings. Hiyori was the more skilled one here so he could ease himself in Hiyori's hold and text his mother later to let her known he was sleeping over a friend's house. 

* * *

It seemed like Fine became even busier after Valkyrie was subdued. Classes, lessons, practices, library duties, and keeping up his farce with Hiyori took all of his time. The fact his farce now included a decently regular sex life didn't help him with having any time on his hands. Without any help from Fine the oddball Shinkai Kanata had fallen, thankfully in a less bloody way than Shu. Rei was out of the country more often than not and posed little risk. Perhaps due to Tsumugi’s bias towards Natsume he was left out of the loop when Eichi ensured that he was declawed. By the time they were facing off against the final oddball the summer and fall had flown by. It was hard to believe that all their hard work was going to pay off. 

It was the day of the final showdown when someone unexpected appeared before Tsumugi. He was with Eichi, discussing the live they would have that night as well as tsumugi worrying about Eichi's health when the conversation took a turn when Eichi spotted someone by the bulletin boards. Laying eyes on the dark haired prince caused a thrill inside of Tsumugi and he abandoned Eichi to run over to Rei and call out to him. "Oh, Rei-kun! Rei-kun! It feels like it's been a while! Didn't you go to England?"

The elder boy turned to him and without missing a beat demanded Tsumugi hand over his glasses so he could better read the board. "Hand 'em over. My eyes've been gettin' pretty bad lately, and I can't make out what this damn poster says."

Tsumugi laughed lightly. "It's been a while, and yet you immediately and arrogantly order me to do something! Oh jeez, you're such an ore-sama character, Rei-kun! How cool!" It had been so long but the two of them easily feel back into their normal way of things. Rei was still Rei and Tsumugi was still Tsumugi. Right now they were just that and not an oddball and Fine. It was pleasant. "But I'm sorry. I have so many lessons and live shows piling up these days, I don't even have the time to read properly...so I don't have my glasses on me."

"Huh, that so? Pity... you and glasses made such a bad match, it was hilarious." Of course Rei always made a chance to make fun of him. Though Eichi and Hiyori had both said almost the same thing whenever they saw him with his glasses on. "Anyways, looks like you're seein' a lotta success for a bean sprout. Nice, nice... I've got a higher opinion of you now.I knew you could do anything if you put your mind to it." 

Hearing praise of Rei of all people made Tsumugi's inside feel warm and tingly. He was so revered and famous, for someone like that to constantly want to be around someone like Tsumugi was a wonder in and of itself but his praise also felt pleasant even if it was misplaced. "Thank you very much! Oh, but I'm nothing!" he laughed sheepishly. "I'm always dragging down everybody in Fine." 

"If you're aware of that, try harder. That's how humans for their footprints on the moon, but huh..." Tsumugu tried to follow what Rei said but he wasn't sure who 'that boy' was and what this was about writing and quitting. It wasn't until Rei smiled at him and asked his help with a kanji that tsumugi really focused back in. 

"Oh um, let's see that's Ah! R-rei-kun!?" Startled as Rei used this chance of Tsumugi getting close to him to wrap his arms around his torso. Rei's hands on his chest and his breathe on his neck sending tingles up and down Tsumugi's spine. The only over person that had been this close into his personal space was Hiyori but it was a completely different feeling. Tsumugi found himself holding his breath as Rei spoke. 

"Gotcha~ You really gotta be more alert, y'know. You're so easy I'm almost repulsed. Aren't 'cha Yumenosaki's peak... "fine"? You should learn to defend yourself, 'cause who knows what kinda malice you're gonna get exposed to? There are plenty of terrible and scary people in this world. You're gonna have an awful time." It was likely meant was a warning but when Rei then proceeded to tickle him it just felt like Rei was teasing him again. He laughed and squirmed in Rei's hold. Being like this was something normal and pleasant and something he hadn't realized he missed. He was about to say as much when Rei stilled his fingers again, holding Tsumugi closer this time, Tsumugi could feel his face warming as he also felt Rei's chest on his back, unable to see Rei's expression but hearing a strange emotion in his voice. "Well, I dunno what 'awful' would be like for you." 

His tone was somber and his words were soft within Tsumugi's ear. "You're creepy as always...What, you experienced so many bad things that there's nothing left of you to hurt?"

_No, that wasn't true._

"Even when I got you bungee jumping off the roof that one time, all you did was say 'That was the first time I saw my life flash before my eyes!' like you were tryin' to think positive or something."

_Thinking positive is important! If I don't then--!_

"What are you, the main character of a book for children? If you keep actin' like that, you're gonna lose somethin' important of yours one day."

_Don't say that..._

"Or maybe you've already lost it...? Bein' unable to feel even pain is the same as bein' dead, y'know?"

_Yes, I know._

"Is your idiocy incurable even in death, aahn?"

_Perhaps it was._

Ah, talking with Rei wasn't good for him. The warmth he felt in his chest had been iced over and he felt like little pieces of him were being taken away. He was grateful for their position so Rei couldn't see his face. Tsumugi wasn't sure what expression he was wearing but he was sure he wasn't smiling. How could he smile when it felt like he had just been torn to shreds. 

Thankfully he wasn't alone and he could hear Eichi telling Rei about the new rules. It almost felt like he wasn't in his body anymore, vacantly watching Eichi and Rei share an exchange while he was deep in this thoughts until Rei got too close to Eichi and Tsumugi went to his side as soon as Rei left. He wasn't sure what had happened but when Eichi collapsed he made sure to take him to the infirmary to rest. His mind was still spinning and his absent mind took him to a certain secret room to have a very interesting conversation with someone else he held dear to his heart. 

He had always known that the way of war was bloodsoaked and lonely and likely to get him to loss everything. That was why he didn't mind taking all of Natsume's insults and slings. He was in pain and like a good, kind, caring older brother Tsumugi listened to him and tried to make him understand. He told Natsume the same thing he so often told himself.

_I_ _t was a necessary sacrifice — and we kept it at a minimum...'Please endure it. Please accept it. That is all I can say, as there is no use apologizing._ _No matter what kind of terrible situation you may be in, it will work out as long as you're alive....._ _That is what I want to believe._ _So even if anybody in the world slanders Eichi-kun or curses him, even if they throw stones at him, before that happens I will stand in their way as his friend._ _If you hate me, Natsume-kun, I won't mind it if you punch me._ _Because I will treat it like it's another one's affairs... and won't feel a thing no matter what anybody does to me._

Perhaps he really was dead already. 

After speaking with both Rei and Natsume something had begun nagging at Tsumugi and he brought up the contracts that bound all the Fine members to Eichi. The fact he brought it up while Eichi was 'mooning' over Wataru had nothing to do with it. The sparks of jealousy he felt seeing Eichi and Wataru together was not something he would allow himself to feel. Instead he questioned the contracts and how he would be let go from Fine after this live. The truth that Eichi truly thought of him the same as the others was unexpected. He thought that his love and devotion might get rewarded but somewhere along the lines things had gotten blurred and misunderstood. The dull ache that Tsumugi had thought Hiyori would be able to help soothe seemed to grow in size over a single conversation. Tsumugi doubted he ever felt so lonely before in his life. Someone else’s words faintly echoed in his mind. 

_ ‘If you keep actin' like that, you're gonna lose somethin' important of yours one day.’ _

Ah, how foolish he was. He had let himself be carried around by the pleasant flow of war and before he realized it he was covered in ugly wounds with no one to care about him. Why would they when he had been Eichi’s sword and killed each and every person. Love truly was blind. 

More than anything at this very moment Tsumugi felt like crying like a baby. How long had it been since he felt such intense emotions? Something that was purely himself, something that felt so painful that he thought he might die on the spot. Eichi would never reciprocate his feelings of love, Eichi hadn’t even viewed him as a true friend this whole time. Someone like Hiyori who had known Eichi since childhood likely knew that they were all just pawns and had also made use of Tsumugi for his own ends. To find a means of ending his own loneliness and boredom. 

Eichi's voice cut through his thoughts. "It looks like Nagisa-kun and company have finished their preparations..." When he looked up Eichi was offering him his hand one last time. "Let's carry out our mission to the very end, Tsumugi. The story is finally meeting its emotional finale." 

"But what will happen after that...? What should we do?"

"That is something even I want to know."

Taking a hold of Eichi's hand Tsumugi pushed down the feelings of pain and heartbreak. He needed to take the stage. This would be the last time he would ever be on stage again with Eichi as Fine. He didn't want this memory to be tainted by tears. No matter how broken inside he might have felt he had made a promise and he still believed in Eichi. He would see this through to the end and then when they were done he would be truly alone. 


	2. Finding Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no more enemies to fight Tenshouin Eichi casts aside his trusty sword, Aoba Tsumugi. 
> 
> Rusted and broken, what purpose does a sword have if not to kill others? 
> 
> Hiyori views his new found freedom as a means of becoming his true self but continues to think about the blue bird he left behind in the cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected to come out, sorry about that. I had planned to just write Tsumugi's POV after the Wataru live but realized more and more that I thought it was important to also cover how Hiyori was feeling during this time. Plus both of them are not in the best headspace for a lot of the fic so I had to take some breaks and write happier fics lol. 
> 
> Big thanks to Viv ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miragedark/pseuds/miragedark)) for letting me scream about this fic to her and giving me feedback on Hiyori's mental state. Stan Eden. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Performing in a live was always exhilarating. Each successive battle against the oddballs had earned him more and more fans. Even if he was no longer a member of Fine he would still be Tomoe Hiyori, he would still be loved and admired by all. When the live against Hibiki Wataru had ended and the results poured in that they won, Hiyori felt relieved that this would finally be over. He wouldn’t have to put up with Eichi any longer. He wouldn’t have to deal with his snide remarks and feeling like there was a collar around his neck keeping him close and inferior. 

For all the happiness he felt at getting his freedom the look on his unitmate’s face told him that the other was lost. Aoba Tsumugi. Hiyori had caught a glimpse of his pained smile as soon as they started their performance and even now it looked like the man was closer to crying then smiling. Getting close to Tsumugi had been a silly idea. Just one of the many things Hiyori had started out doing to pass the time and have a little bit of fun. It wasn’t as if he ever actually expected Tsumugi to go along with him as much as he did. 

Seeing the blue haired boy staring at Eichi in that forlorn puppy dog way he did so often made Hiyori’s insides twist painfully. Dark and stormy feelings were not something he let himself feel and so he pushed whatever this strange emotion was deep down inside of himself. He chalked it up to being emotional after such an important live and left it at that. 

Under normal circumstances he would have just left the stage with Nagisa and called it a day. This time though, it wasn’t just the end of their live but the end of their career as Fine. All of them were being discarded now. Against his better judgement, Hiyori walked over to take hold of Tsumugi’s hand and lead him off the stage with Nagisa. Eichi could stand alone on stage with Wataru for however long he wanted. Hiyori told himself it was just out of pity and not out of any actual attachment he might have to the cute blue boy. The brief look of surprise on Eichi’s face was also worth it. Eichi was the one being left all alone, not them. They still had each other. They hadn’t gone around using each other like pawns without remorse. That was the moral high road Hiyori viewed himself on as he guided his two lovers out into the cool autumn air. 

It seemed the cold air must have finally woken Tsumugi up from his post live haze because he was blinking at Hiyori even as he closed his hand tighter around his, “Hiyori-kun? Why are we outside? I thought you would want to change afterwards?”

“I just needed some fresh air.” He made a show of taking in a deep breath and exhaling, smiling as Nagisa mimicked him. “We’re free. Whatever happens to Fine now is all up to Eichi-kun. The three of us are free now.” the idea was blissful to him but even as he expressed his true feelings it seemed he had somehow hurt Tsumugi more. 

Their ‘leader’ laughed weakly. “Yes, I suppose it’s all over now. Fine, our revolution, all of it.” another weak chuckle and for a brief moment Hiyori thought he saw something fall from Tsmugi’s right eye but then the blue haired boy was turning away from him. “You two go home. I left some things in the changing room.” 

Tsumugi loosened his hold on Hiyori’s hand but instead Hiyori held it tighter, lacing their fingers. “No, come home with us.” Hiyori was in full pout mode. Nagisa’s head rested on Hiyori’s shoulder like he was tired. “You don’t---” trying to find the right words were hard. It was so easy to just say whatever he wanted without regard for what others thought. Nagisa understood him without the use of language but Tsumugi was dense. He needed language and Hiyori had to use the right language or he might end up hurting him worse. Hiyori just wanted to be an idol, he had never wanted to hurt as many people as he did. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Tsumugi in this moment, when he had already been trampled so thoroughly by Eichi. “You don’t have to be alone right now.” he finally spoke, getting courage from Nagisa’s hand in his. “Nagisa-kun and I will wait for you. So go get your stuff and then we’ll go home together, okay?” 

When Tsumugi glanced back at him Hiyori knew he had managed to say the right words. “Hm, if you’re sure you’re okay with waiting. I’ll try not to be long.” he relented and squeezed Hyori’s hand back to assure him before they finally let go. 

“Don’t worry, I’m all sweaty and icky from our live. At least the fresh air will help me cool down and then Nagisa-kun and I can have quality time~” he chimed, easily back to his chipper disposition. Ah, when had he grown to care so much for someone outside of himself and Nagisa? Hiyori wasn’t sure if he liked this attachment but Nagisa had grown close to Tsumugi too. Neither one of them could truly mend Tsumugi’s broken heart but the least they could do was be there for him. 

It seemed Nagisa was picking up on Hiyori’s wavelength cause as soon as Tsumugi went back inside he spoke up, “....Hiyori-kun really is a good person.” he mused, going back to resting his head on Hiyori’s shoulder while their fingers laced together. 

Hiyori laughed lightly, nuzzling back at his boyfriend. “Of course I am! Tsumugi-kun is a good kid. He always seems so…”

“...Distant?” 

“Hmm in a way yes. Socially distant. Like if we take our eyes off of him he might disappear entirely.” Hiyori remarked, frowning. He didn’t like having to worry about things this deeply. Thankfully Nagisa seemed to understand. 

“... Tsumugi-kun is also a good person. You’re both good kids.” 

Hiyori laughed again at Nagisa’s simple evaluation of them and was going to remark that Nagisa himself was a good kid when their conversation got interrupted by a bizarre boy with a business card who seemed to have been trying to solicit them or something. How odd. Good thing they would never see this Ibara kid again. 

When Tsumugi returned Hiyori informed him about the strange boy that gave them his business card. The three of them made their way back to Hiyori’s house while Tsumugi fretted. 

“Don’t worry, I’d never let some weirdo get their claws into Nagisa-kun.” Hiyori assured him while taking off his shoes at the entryway. 

“Aha, I think you should be worried about yourself as well, Hiyori-kun.” Tsumugi laughed sheepishly. He wasn’t sure if there had ever been a time when he had been here with Nagisa as well. It felt comforting instead of strange. Nagisa had seemed so intimidating and scary when they first met but now he was here offering his own quiet form of support. Even if he had killed everyone else around him Hiyori and Nagisa were still here and maybe that was enough. 

They were all tired. It was the end of their last live, their last time being Fine. Stripping the costume off felt final. They wouldn’t be putting it back on again. Nagisa offered Tsumugi some of his pajamas and the three of them made use of Hiyori’s large king size bed to cuddle up. Tsumugi found himself easily falling asleep while Hiyori’s finger played in his hair. 

Sleep didn’t find Hiyori as easily. He continued to play with Tsumugi’s hair, staring at his peaceful sleeping face as Nagisa cuddled up behind him. He had told Tsumugi he didn’t have to be alone. He and Nagisa could be his family just like Nagisa was already his. Hiyori wanted it to work, he wanted Tsumugi to go away with them. He hadn’t brought up the transfer to Tsumugi yet. Eichi and Tsumugi both seemed intent to stay at Yumenosaki. Hiyori didn’t think he could do it. Fine was well loved but that school, those halls, they also housed painful memories for him. He didn’t want to be a weapon. He wanted to go somewhere, somewhere far away before his soul was completely drowned in blood. 

Hiyori didn’t realize how tense he must have gotten until he felt Nagisa nuzzling into his neck. Ah, there it was. Nagisa’s natural ability to be able to tell when Hiyori was spiraling away within his own head. “Sleep.” he whispered against Hiyori’s soft skin, leaving a few soft kisses there. “Tomorrow will be better.” 

Yes. Tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow he would tell Tsumugi that he and Nagisa were planning to transfer schools and move away. He would offer to have Tsumugi go with them. At that point it would be up to him. Would Tsumugi choose to be with his new found family and be free or would he choose to forever pin after someone who didn’t deserve him? Hiyori hated how the idea of Eichi winning Tsumugi even after all of this twisted his insides. In the end it would be up to Tsumugi. 

Tomorrow turned into the day after tomorrow and then next week and then next month. In the end it was the day before Winter break when Hiyori finally told Tsumugi that he was transferring over break and wouldn’t be back. The school day had ended like normal and Hiyori was wasting time in the library while Tsumugi did his committee work. Nagisa was at his club meeting and Hiyori wasn’t interested in attending his own after school club. Tsumugi seemed to enjoy his company. 

“You shouldn’t be skipping out of club, but I’m glad all the same.” he laughed in that light way that never reached his eyes. Not that Hiyori was one to talk. He liked to think he was at least a little bit better at hiding his true self. “It’s nice when I get visitors.” 

“Oh?” Hiyori perked up, grinning as he wound his arms around Tsumugi’s waist and forcefully pulled him down into the bean bag chair he was seated in. Thankfully Tsumugi was lighter than he looked so Hiyori didn’t feel like he was being squashed by having the blue haired boy in his lap. The way Tsumugi’s entire face had gone red and he gasped in a flustered manner made it worthwhile. “Who else visits you? I thought I was the only one who enjoyed your dull company.” he teased. 

“H-Hiyori-kun, you need to be more careful. What if I had fallen bad and ended up hurting you?” he fussed before sighing when he saw the infamous Hiyori pout. “You visit me.” he finally answered, knowing that Hiyori would keep pouting until he got what he wanted. “Sometimes Keito-kun. Nagisa-kun visits and asks me for more book recommendations.” 

“Eichi-kun?” 

The name was heavy in the air. Hiyori may have seemed like an airhead but even he knew that Eichi was a sore subject. After their live Eichi had collapsed. He hadn’t been back to school since. It seemed Keito was bringing him his school work much like how Tsumugi had done it once upon a time. They both knew Eichi physically couldn’t visit but that wasn’t what Hiyori was asking. 

“No.” The cute blushing flustered Tsumugi had been replaced with a more somber one. He remained still in Hiyori’s lap but he looked almost as forlorn as he had the last time he had seen Eichi. “I don’t think he’ll ever visit me again.” Hiyori opened his mouth to try and placate Tsumugi with some false platitudes but Tsumugi beat him to it. “Don’t worry about me, Hiyori-kun. Eichi-kun was always far beyond my reach.” His eyes were much too bright. A pit formed in the bottom of Hiyori’s stomach when he realized Tsumugi was on the verge of crying. It had been months since the live but it seemed he still wasn’t healed. 

“Come away with me.” he responded, holding Tsumugi tight around his waist. As if he held onto him tight enough he might be able to prevent Tsumugi from disappearing into thin air as soon as he averted his gaze. If he, Nagisa, and Eichi all left this place would Aoba Tsumugi still exist? It was like out of a romance manga, asking the shy bookish boy to run away with the cute popular boy. If only this was aromance manga and not the real world. 

“Huh?”

“Nagisa-kun and I are leaving.” Each word felt like a special poison meant to deliver the final blow into Tsumugi. It wasn’t personal. He didn’t want to hurt him like this. He needed to get away. He needed a fresh start. He didn’t want to be haunted by ghosts and demons that cursed his name. He wanted to be free. Inside the cage of Yumenosaki he would wither and die. He loved Tsumugi, on some level he knew that, but he couldn’t die for him. “I’m asking if you wanna come with us. We’ve already fulfilled the process of transferring. We won’t be coming back after winter break.” 

“W-What? Why? It’s the middle of the school year?” 

“I--Nagisa-kun needs a break. We found another good school to attend.” 

“But our revolution worked?”

“Yes.” Hiyori took a deep breath and let it out shakily. “But it took too great a toll. Nagisa and I just want to go somewhere else. Somewhere that wouldn’t view us as Fine.” 

“I see… You have to do what’s best for you.” Tsumugi was smiling again. The pleasant way he did that never reached his eyes. They weren’t as glassy this time. At least he wouldn’t cry. The fact he would cry over Eichi’s loss but not his own. Hiyori suddenly stood up bowling Tsumugi over and onto the floor where he yelped as he hit his elbow a little too hard but Hiyori was filled with indignant jealousy and didn’t care that he was hurt. “H-Hiyori-kun? W-What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Hiyori’s response was sharp. He looked down at the bewildered man before stepping around him and huffing out of the library. As he made his exit he just missed bumping into Sakuma Rei. The two stared at each other without a word before Hiyori finally tore himself away and went to find Nagisa. This wasn’t the way he had planned to say goodbye to Tsumugi but it was too late now. 

* * *

Tsumugi watched Hiyori storm out, bewildered and not sure if he should chase after him or not. When he finally resolved himself to get off the floor and give chase someone else had come into the library. Someone who used to visit him often but now only did so seldomly. “Rei-kun.” Tsumugi greeted him with a warm smile as he pushed himself up. 

“Tsumugi, why are you on the floor?” Rei had his hands shoved in his pockets and one eyebrows raised. “And why was little miss princess leaving here in such a huff? Did you two have a lover’s quarrel?” 

Tsumugi laughed in a high nervous way. “I wonder about that, ha.” He wasn’t quite sure what that whole thing was. Hiyori always seemed to view their relationship as something easy. They never fought. It was just physical, after all. “Rei-kun did you come to get some books?” 

The elder boy shook his head but moved to browse the shelf nearest to them. “I had lunch with Natsume today and he told me that he’s going to form a unit with you. I was curious as to what brought this on. The union of an oddball and a member of fine?”

“Ah, well, ex member.” Tsumugi reminded him lightly even as he fidgeted not sure what this line of questioning meant. Was Rei mad? “Natsume-kun and I made a promise.” He knew his next words might upset Rei but he had to be honest. It had worked when he was honest with Natsume after all. “I don’t regret what we had to do. I don’t want to hurt anyone again if I can help it. I want to make people happy. I want to get back what I lost. Slowly but surely. So long as we’re alive we can keep smiling and growing. Natsume-kun and I made a promise to keep moving forward and to get back what we lost.” 

“Hah? Is that so?” Rei turned to him and the sharp look in his eyes made Tsumugi laugh nervously out of habit. Before the young boy could say anything though Rei leaned forward grabbing his chin, red eyes boring into him. “You better work hard little bluebird. If you hurt Natsume again I’ll make sure that no one finds your corpse.” 

“Y-yes,” Rei’s face so close to his made him see how worn down and tired he was. Even when Rei was threatening his life, he seemed drained. Like the year fighting Eichi had aged him. Before Tsumugi could find the courage to ask Rei how he was doing the demon king released his chin and as quickly as he had come he was gone again and Tsumugi was left alone in the library. 

Hiyori and Nagisa were leaving. They were going to find their own happiness. Eichi was in the hospital. Wataru visited him and it seemed he got what he wanted in the end. Kanata had found a home with Chiaki and what remained of their Ryuseitai. Nazuna had cut his hair and was working at being a human while Mika cared for Shu and worked hard to glue back their broken pieces. Rei was going to resign from being the overseas representative and focus on his home base. Tsumugi was going to form a unit with Natsume. They were still alive. They were still moving forward. Each of them to reach their own dream. 

* * *

“Oi, Ohii-san wake up.” 

“Hmm, five more minutes.” Hiyori mumbled and pushed at the arm that was shaking him awake. 

“O-Ohii-san, are you cryin'?” Jun’s startled voice fully woke Hiyori up. 

The young man sat up, touching his face to feel some wetness on his face. Ah, he must have been crying in his sleep. How long had it been since he dreamed about the past? Coming back to Yumenosaki was making him feel nostalgic. Eichi had even called him to say that Tsumugi would be their guide. Tsumugi. He hadn’t seen him since the last day before winter break. Hiyori had gone on vacation with his family and was transferred to Reimei when they came back. He would be lying if he didn’t say he was nervous to see him again, to see both of them again. He was different than he was last year and maybe they were too. 

“I’m fine.” he assured Jun with a smile as he dabbed at his eyes. “It must be from yawning or something.” His laughter was as bright as ever but the knowing look from Jun let him know that he’d bring it up again later. Jun wasn’t easy to fool. He was almost as good at seeing the real Hiyori as Nagisa had been. It was both annoying and endearing at the same time. 

“We’re almost at our stop, Ohii-san.” Jun informed him before getting their bags prepared. “We’re going to be meeting up with your friend right?”

“Yup!~ Though I wouldn’t call him a friend. Just somebody I used to know.” he laughed again, putting distance between him and his former unitmates. Perhaps it was better to call them comrades in arms. Certainly a snake like Ibara would like that. 

“Ohii-san?” Jun’s concerned look made Hiyori sigh. 

“I’ll be alright, Jun-kun. Promise.” he offered with a real proper smile. “Just facing the demons from my past, okay?” he offered and hoped that would be enough to make Jun stop hovering over him like that. He wouldn't break that easily. 

“Okay…” Jun’s reluctance was clear but there wasn’t much else he could do. When Hiyori needed him he would be there to be his support but it seemed for now Hiyori wanted to do this on his own to the best that he could. 

They were meant to meet up with Tsumugi at the hotel they would be staying at. Hiyori was more nervous than he wanted to admit. He stopped at any cute shop on the way to their destination as an excuse to procrastinate. It wasn’t his fault that it had been so long since he had been to this part of town and new shops had opened and some of them had such cute wares. Jun must have gotten tired of Hiyori's tag along because when Hiyori finished at the bakery, Jun was gone. Looking at his phone told him that Tsumugi was texting to ask where he was and Jun sent a text saying he’d meet him at Yumenosaki that he was going to explore. 

Hiyori sighed and lifted his phone to his ear to call Tsumugi while he decided to prolong their reunion and just go to the school. “Hiyori-kun? Is that you?” The voice on the other end of the phone was familiar. At least he didn’t sound any different. Hiyori knew he had started a new unit and he knew he could have easily looked everything up but something had stopped him. 

“Of course! It’s so good to hear from you, Tsumugi-kun. No need to get so flustered. I promise I’m not running away.” he laughed, hearing the sigh on the other end. “I just wanted to do some shopping. I figured it was good manners to bring some food.”

“Food? Hiyori-kun where are you?”

“At the bakery near school. I’m heading over now so Eichi-kun doesn’t expire while he waits for me.” he joked. 

“Ah, but I’m supposed to--.” 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. I had one of my servants bring our stuff to the hotel. You just gotta check our stuff in for me, kay? You’re used to doing these kinds of jobs right? Besides, you never much cared for how Eichi-kun and I fought. This way you get to stay out of it.” 

“Hiyori-kun, you seem different.” 

Ah. Hiyori held his phone tighter before taking a deep breath. “I’m at the gates. I’ll see you later.” he said and hung up before Tsumugi could add more. He wasn’t ready. He thought he was. He thought coming back here wouldn’t make him feel so many things but he did. Regret, anger, jealousy, sadness. He had to get his head back on right. The last thing he wanted was to let Eichi see him in a less than perfect state. 

Thankfully it was easy to fall back into his princess role. Seeing Eichi alive and seemingly okay was a surprise. Of course he had reached out for the joint live so Hiyori knew he was alive but he seemed to be in a better place than when they had concluded the war. The upstarts that had managed to overthrow him temporarily didn’t seem all that threatening though. Once Jun had caught up with him Hiyori already had his plan of attack figured out. They were earnest hardworking boys with no clear guard up. It would be a simple enough job to use them as a prop to make Eve look better. Of course Hiyori would impart some senpai like advice on them. He didn’t want to crush them, he didn’t hurt people anymore. He just wanted to in his own way raise them up and make sure they wouldn’t be slaughtered later by Adam. 

Between all the practices and preparations it was easy to avoid Tsumugi until it wasn’t. Hiyori had come up onto the roof to get some alone time. No one ever came up here. At least he thought no one did but a certain familiar blue haired boy was up here with a cute little blonde boy that Hiyori didn’t know. The blonde was holding some kind of winged device. Were they trying to fly or something? Hiyori was going to make a careful exit before he was spotted but it seemed the blonde noticed him right away letting out an enthusiastic hello and saying something that Hiyori only vaguely heard as ‘bright color’. 

“Oh, Hiyori-kun,” Tsumugi greeted, flashing his smile. He wore glasses now. Hiyori knew his eyesight wasn’t the best but it seemed to finally be bad enough to wear glasses. Why did they have to be so unfashionable though? They certainly didn’t aid his looks. His hair had grown out more than when last he’d seen him. Hiyori pouted instantly, he didn’t like this Tsumugi. The old Tsumugi was much cuter. Tsumugi must have felt the judgement on him because he laughed nervously in the silence. “Long time no see.”

Hiyori was quick to put his smile back on. “Hmm, you look like a cross breed between a poodle and a mouse.” he said with a bright tinkling laughter. With his quasi-insult sent at Tsumugi he turned to the cute blonde. “Who are you?” 

“Hihi! Sora’s name is Harukawa Sora! Sora always introduces himself when he meets new people. Nice to meet you, sparkling onii-san~” 

“Ohhh you really are a cute little boy.” Hiyori beamed. “I’m Tomoe Hiyori. You must be a new student right?”

“Huhu, Sora is a first year student. Sora is in a unit with senpai. You’re Senpai’s friend right? Senpai mentioned getting to see an old friend. Sora is happy to get to meet more of Senpai’s friends.” Sora responded happily while Tsumugi seemed to look on fondly. It looked like Tsumugi might not be a total loss if the year away had turned him into a proper senpai. 

“Ah yea, you made a unit with Natsume-kun, right? Switch? I’m glad you two were able to get along again.” Hiyori was still smiling but there was a different edge to it. He felt a little nervous but nothing would get too heavy with a third person around that didn’t know anything about the war. 

“Yeah. Natsume-kun is still a growing boy. He hasn’t forgiven and forgotten but we’re better and we’ll keep getting better,” he smiled and by the way he fidgeted he seemed to be nervous as well. 

“You seem well.” 

“Aha, thanks. I’m trying my best. You seem good too, Hiyori-kun.” 

“Mmm. Jun-kun has been helping a lot. I never knew how much fun it was to have a kouhai. I guess you get that though, you have two of them.” 

“Sora-kun and Natsume-kun are both really good boys. I’m blessed to have such nice unitmates.” 

The conversation trailed off, both third years looking at each other and then away while Sora looked between the both of them trying to understand what was going on. Sora must have picked up on the tension because he suddenly shouted, “I see!” making both Hiyori and Tsumugi give a startled jump. “Hoho. Sora will see himself out. Sora thinks Senpai and Sparkling Onii-san want to be alone. Sora will go play video games in the club room if Senpai needs him. Bye-bye. It was nice to meet you, Sparkling Onii-san~” 

And with that the cute little blonde was gone and Hiyori blinked, confused and looked at Tsumugi. “Ah, Sora-kun is special. He can kinda see people’s true feelings even if we hide them. Haha, he must have thought our ‘color’ meant we wanted to talk. S-Sora-kun could be wrong though, i-if you don’t wanna talk. I might just be assuming things--.” 

“No, we should talk.” Hiyori added in before Tsumugi could ramble too much. “Not here though, I have to get back to the joint lessons.” he pushed some hair behind an ear and looked at the ground. “I’ll come to the library when we’re done for the day?” It was supposed to be a statement but he said it hesitantly and looked at Tsumugi for assurance. When he nodded Hiyori smiled faintly. “Okay, see you then.” 

It was hard to focus on practice the rest of the day. Hiyori knew it was important for them to talk. The way he had ended things wasn't the type of Hiyori he wanted to be. He had let his jealousy get the better of him and had abandoned Tsumugi. It was just supposed to be a fun fling to distract them both anyway, it wasn’t like he had ever told Tsumugi that he actually really liked him, potentially even loved him. Tsumugi had been open about loving Eichi. Tsumugi was so quick to blame himself for things that weren’t his and this was one of them. Hiyori had to be as honest as he could and let Tsumugi know that their distance wasn’t on him. He hoped he would feel better afterwards. A bright smiling Hiyori was his ideal, he needed to get rid of these storm clouds. 

When Hiyori entered the library there was another man there with Tsumugi. He was leaning over the poodle haired boy. Tsumugi was smiling, hands clasped together as he excitedly chatted with the other. He looked truly elated to have his conversation partner. “Ah, Hiyori-kun.” he greeted as Rei leaned back letting Tsumugi stand up from his chair to greet Hiyori properly while Rei gave Hiyori an appraising look. “I’m glad you came.” 

“I should get going,” Rei heaved a sigh before gathering his bag. “Make sure not to stay up too late, Aoba-kun. It would be a shame if you collapsed from exhaustion again.” 

“Aha, don’t worry Rei-kun. I promised to walk Sora-kun home today since Natsume-kun is busy so I won’t be too long. Good evening.” Tsumugi waved the other one away before turning his full attention to Hiyori. 

Hiyori was pouting without even meaning to. Even though he was certain he held no romantic feelings for Tsumugi any longer he still felt a tingle of jealousy at the way Rei had been bent over him. Since when did Tsumugi and the infamous demon king have that kind of relationship? Sure he had hovered around sometimes last year but it always seemed like Rei was just making fun of him. Rei had also called Tsumugi by his last name though. It seemed they were both close and distant at the same time. The more he thought about it the more annoyed he got. It seemed a lot had changed since he transferred out. 

Tsumugi must have picked up on the pout because he spoke up again. “Ah, yeah I guess it must be strange to see someone like me hanging around both Rei-kun and Natsume-kun.” 

“I would have thought the oddballs would hold a grudge after everything but things seem peaceful.” Hiyori remarked before taking a seat across from Tsumugi, acting disinterested. 

“Ah, things were tense for a bit but everything worked out.” he smiled and sat down as well. His smile reached his eyes a bit better this time around. Perhaps Tsumugi really had become happy. “Shu-kun still says harsh things but it seems he places his grudge at Eichi-kun’s feet. Rei-kun and Natsume-kun are doing well. Kanata-kun is the second in command of Ryuseitai with Chiaki-kun. Wataru-kun is in Fine with Eichi-kun now.” Tsumugi gave Hiyori a brief run down while the greenish blonde nodded absently. 

“So you never got with Eichi-kun?” he asked pointedly. He hadn’t come here to get a run down on the oddballs. In all honesty he didn’t care one way or another if they hated him or had moved on. He was known all across Japan as Hiyori of Eve. He was no longer Hiyori of Fine. This meeting was to get closure for something stupid he had done. 

The sudden question made Tsumugi’s eyes widen behind his horrible ugly glasses. “Ah, well, no.” he laughed nervously. “I guess Wataru-kun visited Eichi-kun while he was hospitalized and they grew close. I’m glad that Eichi-kun is happy. I don’t regret falling in love with Eichi-kun. What we did is still amazing.”

“Do you still love him?” Hiyori laced his fingers together before resting his chin on top of them, his eyes focused on his ex-lover. 

“I’ll always love Eichi-kun but I’m not in love with him if that's what you mean.” he laughed again before smiling faintly. “Did you really just want to talk to me about Eichi-kun?”

Now it was Hiyori who paused and pouted as he thought of his words. Why had he wanted to talk? It was so easy to walk around the truth of it and not go at him directly but, he reminded himself, Tsumugi was dense and needed to be told things directly. He had gotten better at being direct and honest. Slowly but surely with Jun-kun. 

“How I ended things….that’s not the person I want to be. You deserved better than someone like me. Back then, I...I just wanted you so Eichi-kun wouldn’t have you.” he admitted with a sigh, staring down at the wood pattern on the table. “Your first...everything, should have been with someone you loved. Not with someone you settled with out of...duty? Obligation? Either way.” he sighed, wondering if any of this was making sense. “I didn’t say goodbye properly or end things properly. I loved you and I was angry that you loved Eichi-kun. I was being childish and petty. I just---”

“You loved me?” 

Hiyori had been letting himself pull off the lid of his feelings without holding back and hadn’t realized he had said it until it was repeated back at him. He blushed as he quickly lifted his hands to dispell the accidental love confession. It wasn't like he had even meant to fall for this fluffy haired idiot, but it was in the past. That chapter of their story along with the war and Fine was closed. “Past tense! It’s like you and Eichi-kun, yeah? I still hold love for you but I’m not in love anymore, right? I have Jun-kun and Nagisa-kun. I guess Ibara too.” he added the last sentence as an afterthought and pinched his face like he tasted something sour. He supposed he tolerated Ibara. He was kinda cute, when he didn’t talk. He took a breath. “What I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry.” 

“Hiyori-kun…” Tsumugi reached over to take both of his hands. Hiyori held them back on instinct. In a way Hiyori figured he needed to have fallen for Tsumugi and gone through this struggle with Fine to be ready to love and care for someone like Jun-kun. Someone who wasn’t like him or in the ‘nobility’. He needed to grow in order to be ready for true love. “There is nothing to be sorry for.” Tsumugi spoke, his thumbs rubbing Hiyori’s wrists. “I don’t regret anything. Not loving Eichi-kun, not dating you, not kissing you, none of it. Last year is a very precious memory to me. I’m sad things ended so badly between all four of us but there were good times too and I’m glad.” 

Hiyori smiled back at him. It felt like a vice grip on his heart was slowly loosening. Deep down he always knew that Tsumugi wasn't the type to hold a grudge or blame him for leaving/ He had said it back then, that Hiyori needed to do what he had to for his own happiness. Tsumugi was always putting everyone ahead of himself. 

“Ah, Sparkling onii-chan!” Sora’s voice in the quiet library made both men give a startled jump before separating. “Hihi~ Sora is finished with club and made sure to come and check on Senpai. If Senpai wants to keep talking Sora can go see if Hina-chan and Rei-niisan are in their club room.” the little blonde offered. 

Hiyori smiled and stood up. “No, I think we’re done. Tsumugi-kun is a good boy and wouldn’t want to take his cute kohai home too late.” he winked before petting Sora on the top of his head. “Take good care of your senpai, Sora-kun. He doesn’t like to show his weakness but you can see through him right?” When Sora nodded Hiyori also gave a nod. “Hmm, good. Then I'll leave you to it.”

* * *

Walking Sora home was something Tsumugi always did but his head was filled with the things Hiyori said. He had never dreamed that Hiyori had ever actually felt anything for him. It made him feel strange to think someone had been in love with him while he was in love with Eichi. Sora must have known he needed time to think and reflect because he was uncharacteristically quiet on the way home. It wasn’t until they were at Sora’s door that the little blonde turned to him with his blinding smile. “Senpai?” Tsumugi looked up, surprised to be talked directly to. “Mmm Sora isn’t that good at words but Sora thinks that Sparkling Onii-san and everyone else really likes Senpai. Sora also really likes Senpai. Sora thinks that Senpai doesn’t always see his good qualities but everyone else can and that's why they like Senpai so much. That’s all Sora wanted to say. Good night, Senpai!” 

Being left in the early summer evening with those words echoing around him Tsumugi couldn’t help but laugh. Oh no, he had worried his kohai. He would apologize to Sora tomorrow. Tomorrow, it was going to be the joint live and then Hiyori would be returning home. Tsumugi was planning on spending the day doing library work but perhaps he could look at the live a little bit. 

Sora had called Hiyori ‘sparkling’ and it was true. Hiyori was like a shining star, like the sun. When he was on stage he became even brighter. It was hard to remember that as a Yumenosaki student his job was to root for Trickstar. Hiyori had easily played them and by the looks of Eichi and Rei over by the young Anzu it seemed they all agreed. 

When the live was over Tsumugi managed to get to the back of the stage to see Hiyori excitedly chatting with his younger unit mate. That must have been ‘Jun-kun’. The way Hiyori’s eyes shone reminded him of their youthful days. “Hiyori-kun,” he called out, making the other turn and grin wide. “You were amazing. The song was fresh and young and the two of you sound really well together.” 

“Don’t we?! Jun-kun is absolutely perfect. He matches me in every single way. I dare say we even breathe at the same pace. He’s the perfect kind of soulmate.” he expressed. The young man in question seemed to grow redder as Hiyori spoke but turned his face away and pretended like he was tired from the live while grumbling about ‘Ohii-san’s always goin’ too far’. 

Tsumugi laughed, he was sure this was how he was with Nagisa as well but Nagisa had always just gone along with it. “You look happy.” The comment was made in passing but it was true. “Like, really happy. I’m glad. You wanted to leave and be happy again and you did it. So, don't ever feel sorry, Hiyori.” Hiyori had gotten to say everything he wanted to yesterday but Tsumugi really wanted to let Hiyori know that everything was okay, that he was okay. 

“How uncool, did you come here just to make me get weepy?” Hiyori huffed, hands on his hips before moving closer. With an exaggerated sigh the princess threw his arms around Tsumugi's torso, startling the bespectacled man. 

“Eh? H-Hiyori-kun? S-Shouldn’t you be clingy with Jun-kun?” he offered with a nervous smile. 

“Hmm, just getting my last hug.” he mused before placing a kiss on Tsumugi’s cheek leaving the skin warm and flushed. “Everyone else has gotten their happiness, Tsumugi. Perhaps it’s time to let yourself be happy too.” With that the young man pulled himself away only to grab Tsumugi by the shoulders and spin him around before giving him a shove which landed him squarely into Rei’s chest. 

“Eh, ah, Rei-kun, s-sorry. Hiyori-kun was being too playful. W-What are you doing back here?” he asked while adjusting his glasses and looking back to give Hiyori a small glare but he was already back to chatting with Jun. Just what had that been all about? Hugging him out of nowhere and telling him to be happy. Sometimes Hiyori still made no sense. 

“It’s alright. I’m not that fragile yet.” he joked as he held Tsumugi by the arms to steady him. “I just wanted to have a chat with Trickstar but then I saw you with Tomoe-kun. He’s not trying to steal you back is he?” 

“Aha. No, no.” Tsumugi thought he heard a hint of jealousy in Rei’s voice but that wasn’t possible. Even so, Rei was still holding onto his arms even though he was in no danger of falling right now. Rei was always reaching out to him and being there for him in little ways like this. Checking in on him in the library and playfully telling Natsume not to be so rough with him. Despite everything he had done Rei still held him in close regard. Rei too was someone that tsumugi didn't think he'd ever understand. “He was just...being nice? I think? He just told me to find my own happiness.” he explained with a sheepish laugh. "Silly right?"

Tsumugi wasn’t sure why that answer made Rei smile the way he did but he did vaguely think that the way Rei took his hand and led him back over to the Trickstar side of the stage was something that made him happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm still not 100% happy with the ending but I had to keep telling myself it's just the end of the Hiyomugi part of the fic and the next chapter will focus on Reimugi a lot more. I tried to involved Rei as often as I could so it doesn't feel so jarring but it's also important to remember during this time events like devils and gondola occurred. So it's a good idea to read those stories as like a complimentary piece to my fic if you're new to reimugi lol. 
> 
> You can follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bloodymary_p) and catch me crying about my rarepairs and exfine a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all crying as much as I am, holy heck.  
> Not sure when chapter two will be out but it's gonna cover post fine/start of switch and tsumugi slowly putting things back together again.  
> The third chapter will be kinda like an epilogue/EN!! timeline.


End file.
